Talk:Guns (Stick Ranger)
for some reason its hard to get a handgun for me. Ive killed about 70 blue smiley walkers and i cant get it.--Karoo :Well now that someone has edited it for me. I forgot to change Smiley to X. I just copied the format from the Swords weapon page.--Amannamedblarg 21:43, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::No big deal. Such things, like copy&paste errors, happen all the time to nearly everyone of us. Sooner or later somebody will realize and fix it. --Justme2 03:11, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Shotgun I added some info to the shotgun for now but the numbers of bullets is hard to get. I will take a few screen shots today while playing in a flying zone to see the number. Feel free to go ahead of me and fill in the info. I added the info for any player who may have thoughts on buying it but not sure if there one powerful bullet or is there many. 01:20, 8 March 2009 (UTC) : Discover that there are five bullets per shot. I had a clear screen shot while fighting the boss in the 3rd stage. 02:08, 8 March 2009 (UTC) gun First: I think that gun should also redirect to that page with all maybe ment articles well u know what one i mean :D. second: i think that this page should also have the link to gun, the initial weapon of a gunner should be deleted as it refers to the same page as gun (stick ranger weapon) :Well, the one problem is that "Gun" is both a certain weapon, and a whole weapon class. We tried to seperate it by calling the weapon Gun (singular) and the class Guns. We also did the same with Bow and Bows. Since the articles about the single gun weapons gun might be a little bit small, we combined all articles at the weapon class page. But it is a different thing. Therefore I highly think there should be both a page about the "Gun" as weapon class, and about the weapon "Gun" as a member of this weapon class. And I think it's OK if a disambiguation page is listing both things because they are different. : The other problem was, that we also had the problem that "Guns" are an typical creation at Powder Game. Therefore Guns is this disambiguation page, which is also listing similar things (compare to Tree). Otherwise it wouldn't be. : I think what we could do is rename Gun into something like Gun (Stick Ranger weapon) or Gun (Stick Ranger gun) and also make Gun a disambiguation page (any maybe just redirect from Guns to Gun). Unfortunately this makes the name of the weapon, which is used quite often ( ) more complicated. : We had a similar problem with disambiguation Fire also includes the Fire (Stick Ranger orb), therefore we have an additional redirect Fire (orb). Also we didn't use Fire (Stick Ranger weapon) because we wanted to have the "orb" in the name. For Gun (Stick Ranger gun) this would look a little bit silly. But that's our problem: A gun (weapon) is a gun (weapon class). : I'm not really sure what is the best way to solve all these problems and make a consistent naming scheme for the articles. --Justme2 16:25, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :: well, im agreeing with most of it, except for the names (im a bitch when it comes to naming :P) i'd call it gun (stick ranger gunner starting weapon) New table design The new table design has been discussed at Talk:Swords. Please leave your comments about the design there, unless they are not meant in particular for the bows table.--Justme2 15:32, 18 June 2009 (UTC)